


Say 'I Love You'

by carameldreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carameldreams/pseuds/carameldreams
Summary: Valentine's Day KuroTsuki One-Shot





	

Tsukishima Kei was never one for love. He didn’t get it. It wasn’t that he was emotionless it was just all too awkward. And yet, ever since Kuroo Tetsurou waltzed into his life, it seemed as if he started getting used to love. Sure, he still felt awkward and embarrassed sometimes, but there was nothing Kuroo didn’t do to make him feel all the more better. He was cold, and rude, and brash, but Kuroo put up with it and it made Kei feel more comfortable?

A soft sigh escapes his lips as he looks at moonlit face of his lover. Kuroo slept so peacefully. His annoying smirk gone and those catlike eyes closed, he looked absolutely gorgeous. Another plus was that his damn mouth wasn’t running. No one would ever know how cute Kuroo could be when he was sleeping. No one would ever know that Kei thought so. Tsukishima reached out and swept Kuroo’s dark locks out of his face, smiling. He knew that his bed hair would be absolutely dreadful once he woke up. Everything was quiet and still. Kei knew that it’s kinda creepy to watch your boyfriend sleep, but what could he do? If he stared at Kuroo’s face too long during the day, he’d smile that godforsaken chesire cat smile and tease him endlessly. Kei ran his fingers through Kuroo’s obsidian hair, softer and any silk he’d ever touched. Kuroo had a way to make Kei’s heart beat wild and the porcelain skin on his cheeks redden. His eyes softened as he saw Kuroo’s nose scrunch up. His slender fingers started tracing the relaxed muscles on his boyfriend’s back. Kei’s nail lightly scraping Kuroo’s tan skin, designing shapes, writing words… I love you he traced, over and over again. Heat pooled into his cheeks. What? Kei didn’t love him. Love is too much of a strong word, he just likes him… A lot… But not to the point of loving. Right? Nevertheless, he continued tracing those three words. It felt rather comforting for some reason. He looked at the sleeping face of his boyfriend.

_“Tsukki~! I love you~!!” Kuroo purred, rubbing his cheek against the blond’s shoulder. Kei groaned, pushing the midnight haired male off of him._  
_“No you don’t Kuroo, you’re drunk.” Kuroo huffed. It was true, he reeked of alcohol. Kuroo let out a small whine._  
_“I may be, but that doesn’t make it any less true.” Kuroo pouted._

At the time, Kei brushed off the confession but thinking about it now, Kei couldn’t help but be flustered. They’ve been dating for three years now, but not once have those three words been spoken or implied. Did Kuroo love Kei? Maybe. Did Kei love Kuroo? He could not answer honestly and wholeheartedly. Another sigh pushed through his lips and he collapsed on the soft mattress beside the sleeping man. His breathing started evening and his mind wandered. He twisted his body to face Kuroo and pressed his lips to Kuroo’s smooth ones. This kiss went as fast as it came and he recoiled back, turning his body back into the position he was in before. He was on the brink of falling asleep when two strong and muscular arms circled his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace, holding him against Kuroo’s chest. He could feel his heartbeat going so fast, hammering against his ribcage. Soft lips met with the skin of Kei’s nape and then Kei tucked his head under Kuroo’s chin.

“I love you too.” A whisper escaped the lips of the bed head. Kei curled himself, bringing his body closer to Kuroo’s. Warmth coursed throughout every vein in the blond’s body. His heartbeat sped up and his cheeks warmed yet again.

“I never said I did, stupid.” His voice was hoarse, near asleep. He knew Kuroo’s face held a gentle smile because his did too. It was just them. Two sleepy boys drunk on insomnia confessing their love for eachother. And it couldn’t have been any sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot, but I felt that that's all it needed~


End file.
